ALGO PENDIENTE
by Alaina Moreno
Summary: UNA CANCIÓN REVIVE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DEL PASADO SERENA Y DARIEN UN REENCUENTRO PASEN Y LEAN... SONG FIC


**ALGO PENDIENTE**

Quiero agradecer a los que lean este song fic ya que soy nueva en esto…

Los personajes de esta historia son de Naoko Takeuchi.

Después de muchos años Darién y Serena se han vuelto a encontrar en el crown…

-Hola te puedo interrumpir- dijo al acercarse y saludar

-hola Darién- dijeron las chicas sorprendidas

-hola Darién- contesto la chica- vamos a la mesa de enseguida-

-gracias Serena- dijo Darién

Ya sentados en la mesa Darién y Serena recordaban viejos tiempos y lo divertido que fue en lo que duro su relación

 _ **Me siento tan feliz de volver a verte**_

 _ **Porque siempre extrañe tu piel**_

 _ **Tus besos tu forma de ser…**_

Lamentablemente llego el tema que no querían tocar…

-sabes durante todo este tiempo te extrañe mucho-dijo Darién

-yo igual- dijo cabizbaja- pero no puedo perdonarte que me hubieras dejado en el momento que más te necesite…-

FLASH BACK

-serena lo lamento pero no puedo seguir así- dijo Darién

-Darién por favor… no puedo cargar con esto yo sola que no puedes entender?-

-el amor es cosa de niños y tu aun lo eres así que no cuentes conmigo…- hablo serio y en eso se marcho

-Darién- dijo serena al ver como se marchaba

No sabia que hacer aun tenia 16 años y se había enamorado profundamente de Darién tanto así que se había escapado de su casa y su colegio había dejado todo por aquel amor… pero Darién no quiso apoyarla y la dejo sola a su suerte…

FIN FLASH BACK

 _ **Jajaja**_

 _ **Tan bobo**_

 _ **Tú me dejaste sola en el pasado**_

 _ **Sin dejármelo claro no te quedara fácil**_

 _ **Volver**_

 _ **Ooohhhhh**_

 _ **Y hoy no creo en ti**_

 _ **Aunque algo siento en mí**_

 _ **Quien garantiza que no volverás a mentirme otra vez**_

-sabes a mi me toco muy duro este tiempo, decidí retomar mi vida, con ayuda de las chicas, Rey me alojo en su casa ya que no podía volver a la mía y Amy me ayudo con los estudios, me gradué y salí adelante, con Mina estudiamos administración gracias a una beca que gane con mi esfuerzo y luego de eso inauguramos nuestra empresa con un capital que juntas habíamos ahorrado en diferentes trabajos- dijo en tono serio y frio- y tenia la esperanza que volvieras pronto pero como no llegaste decidí olvidarte…-

En eso Darién no supo que contestar ya que el había sido muy egoísta al pensar solo en el, nunca imagino que esa niña dulce, alegre y a veces inmadura ahora es toda una mujer superada pero sin el y que al darse cuenta de su amor por ella nunca quiso volver pensando que solo era amor de juventud y pasaría pronto pero al oírla hablar se dio cuenta que era mas profundo de lo que el pensaba…

 _ **Estaba confundido**_

 _ **Y aunque el error sé que fue solo mío**_

 _ **Todo el tiempo siempre quise volver**_

Un largo silencio se hizo entre los dos y en lo que Darién no sabia que decir Serena solo pensaba ´por que eso le estaba pasando a ella ya que al tenerlo cerca se le removían todos los sentimientos del pasado

En la mesa del lado cuatro chicas estaban preocupadas sabían lo que había sucedido entre Darién y Serena y lo difícil que fue para ella salir adelante en medio del dolor y la decepción

-chicas yo creo que es mejor interrumpirlos y llevarnos a Serena ella esta sufriendo- dijo la chica de cabellos azules

\- es mejor dejarlos solitos quizá tengan una reconciliación muy profunda- dijo la chica de cabellos dorados

-MINA!- todas al unísono

-queee yo solo quiero que Sere deje de sufrir-dijo Mina

-si la veo llorar yo misma soy capaz de arrastrarlo hasta la salida-dijo la chica de cabellos castaños con furia

-será mejor que todas nos tranquilicemos ustedes saben lo que Serena ha madurado ella ya nos es una chiquilla- dijo Rey muy preocupada mirando a la mesa de enseguida

En la mesa de enseguida…

-serena se que soy un tonto al no valórate…-dijo Darién -y solo quisiera saber si eres capaz de perdonar a este estúpido y quisieras volver a empezar conmigo-te amo como no tienes idea –

-…- no puedo, la verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo y la herida se ha abierto, no es fácil de olvidar lo lamento- ella se levanto de un momento a otro

-piénsalo por favor- rogo Darién

Serena lo miro fijamente y aunque sabia que aun lo amaba esta situación era muy difícil para ella

-Chicas voy a caminar un rato y quiero estar sola- dijo al acercarse a la mesa de enseguida

 _ **Ahora yo creo solo en lo que veo**_

 _ **Tú y esa actitud te dejo pensando de cero**_

 _ **Aunque es algo pendiente sacarte de mi mente**_

 _ **También está pendiente saber si realmente tú eres mi amor.**_

-serena-pensó rey preocupada por su amiga

Las chicas al mirar a la mesa de enseguida vieron algo que los dejos sorprendidos pues nunca pensaron ver eso… Darién estaba llorando a lo que las chicas se fueron dejándolo solo

-Mira Darién este es mi numero de teléfono cuando quieras hablar con nosotras- dijo rey entregándole un papel

-chicas se los agradezco- dijo Darién sollozando

Darién se quedo en el Crown pues para ser sincero no sabia que hacer para convencer a Serena, ya que el había sido cruel y ella estaba muy dolida el dejarla sola, le pasaban muchas ideas por la cabeza pero no podía hacer nada ya que es un hombre frio que nunca le han gustado las demostraciones de afecto.

 _ **Me duele que tú seas tan cruel**_

 _ **Y que no creas que te ame**_

 _ **Que llore y hasta pensé en buscarte otra vez**_

Allí duro mas de dos horas y se marcho a su casa debía presentarse en el hospital pues había pedido el trasladado para poder estar cerca a su amada princesa

Así paso una semana y no sabia que hacer se estaba desesperando y recordó que tenia el numero de Rey quería saber mas de su princesa durante este tiempo

-moshi moshi-

-hola rey con Darién-

-hola Darién como has estado- pregunto la chica

-muy mal no se que hacer extraño mucho a Serena- dijo muy triste

-sabes ella también te extraña pero esta muy dolida- dijo preocupada

-ella tiene a alguien rey por que si es así yo mejor me hago a un lado con tal de verla feliz- dijo sollozando

-no Darién ella no ha tenido a nadie después de ti- dijo la chica

Al escuchar esto a Darién casi se le sale el corazón de la dicha pues sabia que haría todo con tal de recuperarla

-sabes tengo un par de ideas pero solo necesito ayuda y pues la verdad…- quedo en silencio

-sabes quiero ver a mi amiga feliz hablare con las chicas y te ayudaremos- dijo alegre

-gracias rey- dijo con el corazón el mano

-mañana nos vemos en el templo a las 5 te espero- dijo la chica

-allá estaré- dijo dichoso

-adiós-

-adiós-

Colgó feliz, haría lo que fuera por estar con su princesa de nuevo y recuperaría todo el tiempo perdido

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos excepto serena, le inventaron algo para que no fuera y no sospechara, y así transcurrió la reunión y todas estaban felices por su plan ya que realmente la idea fue de Mina ella siempre tiene ideas disparatadas pero salen bien.

Así paso un tiempo hasta que el día tan anhelado llego el cumpleaños de Serena…

- _hoy no quiero saber de nadie lo mejor es que llame a las chicas y me reporte enferma_ -pensaba la chica de cabellos dorados

-moshi moshi-

-hola chicas- dijo Serena

-hola serena-dijeron al unísono- te queríamos festejar el día pero se nos presento una urgencia y vamos a estar ocupadas pero te prometemos que el sábado lo celebramos-

-no se preocupen chicas –dijo aliviada-hoy me he sentido enferma y la verdad iba a salir directo a mi apartamento

-serena nos avisas si te empeoras, vamos a quedar preocupadas-mintió la chica de cabellos azules pues sabia que iba a estar muy bien acompañada o de lo contrario las llamaría en caso que algo saliera mal

-si chicas no se preocupen- dijo tranquila

-ok adiós y cuídate- dijo lita

-adiós serena y feliz cumpleaños- dijeron todas al tiempo

-adiós chicas- serena colgó

- _bueno lo mejor es que no tuve que excusarme y quedar mal con las chicas, la verdad no quisiera arruinarles el día por lo deprimida que estoy no se por que tuviste que volver a mi vida… Darién_...- pensó Serena

Lo que no sabía era que al salir se llevaría una gran sorpresa…

Al salir de la empresa Darién estaba afuera con un tuxedo, un ramo de rosas rojas y con un gran cartel que decía "SERENA MI AMOR POR TI ES MAS GRANDE QUE EL UNIVERSO"

 _ **Yo sé que tú quieres lo puedo ver**_

 _ **Que te imaginas besándonos otra vez**_

 _ **Deja la desconfianza**_

 _ **Y dame la esperanza**_

 _ **De tenerte otra vez**_

Serena no sabia que decir quedo estupefacta al ver a Darién era lo que menos quería por que estaba dolida pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz pues sabia que para que Darién hiciera eso lo hacia de corazón…

 _ **Que mientras tú andas por tu lado**_

 _ **Yo te quiero aquí en mis brazos**_

 _ **No quererte y olvidarte es lo más cruel que me he inventado**_

 _ **Este reencuentro fue una cuestión de tiempo pero a la vez es lo mejor que me ha pasado**_

-Darién…- dijo la chica

-serena jamás se me ha olvidado tu cumpleaños y quisiera estar hoy mas que nunca a tu lado- dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro pues no sabia como lo tomaría

-gracias Darién, hace mucho no tenia un regalo así…-dijo con una sonrisa

Escondidas detrás de un árbol estaban felices las chicas pues sabían que por lo menos Serena no lo había rechazado y ver de nuevo a su amiga dar esa sonrisa llena de alegría que algún día las había unido a todas

Después de ese momento solo quedaba esperar que futuro les deparara, si algún día las heridas del pasado al fin cicatrizaban y volverían a unir sus vidas o si el destino los tenía allí solo para despedirse…

 **FIN**

Gracias a los que leyeron este song fic ya que esta canción me fascina

De ante mano gracias por sus review y a todos los que están apoyándome con sus alertas, de paso no dejen de leer LOCURA DE AMOR una historia diferente a las demás

La canción es: **ALGO PENDIENTE DE YELSID Y ASTRA**


End file.
